Madelyn's Gift
by theresonly1difference
Summary: He let her die...he couldn't save her...but will she save him? huddy it is a good story give it a read
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so here is a new story that just came to me one night...I hope it will be good. It is a HUDDY fic and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Madelyn's Gift**

Chapter 1:

_Theresonly1difference_

* * *

House watched as his patient took her final breath in the arms of her mother and father. House felt his eyes close as the sounds of the woman's cries for her daughter's death filtered into his ears. In the background of screams coming from the woman he could hear the whimpering from the man's throat as he cradled his lifeless daughter to his chest.

Her name was Madelyn Moore. Her parents called her M&M and she was only five years old. This little girl with blonde hair with bright blue eyes only lived for five short years. She had so much left to live for. Her first kiss, first car, college, her first love…she had so much life left to live but here he stood. Looking through the glass at a little girl who had so much left to live for but simply had no more life in her. She was dead and it was House's fault.

He couldn't diagnose her. He could not figure out what was wrong with her. Her parents put her life in his hands and he let it slip through his fingers. He failed himself, her parents but most of all her failed her.

"House," whispered a voice from behind him which made him break his painful trance on the heartbreaking sight before him.

House turned on his feet to see Lisa Cuddy staring at him with concern evident in her eyes.

Cuddy stepped forward as she reached out and grasped his forearm, "Are you okay," she asked staring up at him.

House couldn't take staring into her big sappy grey eyes so he averted his eyes to the floor and shook his head, "Ya," he mumbled. Another scream of anguish exited from the room and House couldn't help but flinch at the sound.

"You are not okay," whispered Cuddy giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

Houses eyes clenched shut at her words and he took in a deep breath to try to stifle the emotions that were building up within him.

"Let's get you to your office," said Cuddy pushing gently in the direction of his office.

At her words something inside House broke, his barrier holding all of his emotions from surfacing crumbled to the ground unleashing a whirl wind of emotions.

"Damn it Lisa," yelled House whipping his arm out of her grasp. "I said I am fine!"

"You are not fine you just lost a patient…" started Cuddy.

"You don't think I realize I just lost a patient!" roared House. "I realize it Cuddy thanks! Just leave me alone."

"No," whispered Cuddy stepping forward placing her hand gently on his chest, "I am your friend…"

"You haven't been a friend to me in years Cuddy," hissed House glaring at her. But when he saw the look of hurt flash in her eyes he instantly regretted it.

House took a breath to steady his labored breathing and whispered, "You are my boss and right now I need you to be that. I need you to tell me that 'we can't save them all.' I need you to tell me to suck it up and save another life. I don't need a friend, I need a boss…"

House watched as in slow motion as the tears built up in Cuddy's eyes and her hand that was on his chest slowly retract from his body. Just as House thought she was going to break down from the hurtful words he just said to her something happened. It was if an invisible person just came along and smacked her in the back. Because where a broken Cuddy was just seconds before was now administrative Cuddy. She was back to her rigid stance and 'I am the boss' look.

"Dr. House you tried your best," said Cuddy her voice wavering just slightly. "Take the rest of the day off and I expect you back tomorrow ready to save lives," and with that she turned on her heal and walked away leaving a broken House in her wake.

House didn't even watch her retreat because he knew it would only make his heart hurt more. He knew he had hurt her, he knew the moment the words left his mouth and he saw that broken look in her eyes. So with the sound of his dead patients parents crying and the memory of the hurt look he just caused in Cuddy's eyes House made his way to his office.

Even though his office was just 50 steps away he couldn't help but feel like he was hiking up Mount Everest. His leg was screaming in pain, his head was pounding and his heart ached and when he opened the door to his office he instantly closed all the blinds and locked the door. As the sound of the clicking of the dead bolt locking itself in place echoed throughout the room House let his forehead fall against the door with a soft thud.

So there he stood, leaning heavily on his cane with his forehead resting against the cool surface of his door.

"Geesh...it is about time you got here," said a voice behind House.

House's eyes instantly snapped open at the voice. He knew that voice but it was impossible. He turned slowly and what he saw on sitting on his couch with a bright white dress and pink sneakers was an all too familiar looking little girl.

"Madelyn," whispered House softly as he took in her blond hair and her bright blue eyes.

"Hey Dr. House," smiled Madelyn waving at him, "where have you been I have been waiting for like _ever?"_

House's brain flew into overdrive at the sight of her, "You are dead," he said pointing his cane at her, "I watched you die."

At his words the little girl just smiled, "I know," she said.

"Ohh…god I took way to many vicodins I am hallucinating," whispered House to himself as he walked over to his chair and plopped down in it. There he sat rubbing his temples somehow thinking it was going to make his brain start working again. As he looked up from his hands a few minutes later to look at the couch he gave a big sigh of relief when he found it empty.

"I am still here Dr. House," said a little voice.

House turned his head and his eyes widened with shock to see her sitting in his desk chair going in circles.

House watched her spin in circles a few times before she reached out and stopped herself to look right at him, "Your chair _so cool_," she smiled as she hopped down out of the chair and rounded his desk and began to walk towards him.

"Am I going crazy?!!_" _whispered House his head making its way into his hands as his mind screamed out all the possible illnesses with hallucinations as a symptom.

"You are not going crazy Dr. House," laughed Madelyn who was now standing right in front of him. "And I am not an hallu…hallici-thingy," she said reaching out and touching House's hand.

House instantly felt the cold little hand touch his own and he jumped at the contact. House pulled his hand from her grasp as if he was burnt as his head flashed up to look at her in shock.

"I am here for you," she smiled at him holding out her hand.

"You're here for me," repeated House as he went into silence for a few seconds and a look of realization crossed his face, "I am dying?" he whispered.

"No silly," laughed Madelyn shaking her head at him. "I am not that person, you won't see him for a while…no I am here to show you something."

House eyed her suspiciously, "Show me what?"

"You'll see," smiled Madelyn holding out her for him to take.

House stared at the outstretched tiny hand for a second before he looked back up at her, "What are you?" he whispered.

The little girls smile just got bigger as she stared at him, "I am the little girl that is about to change your life," she whispered and before House could react she reached out and grasped his hand tightly under hers.. Right when the two hands became intertwined a bright blinding light emanated form around them and before House knew it he had this sickening feeling as if his stomach and heart decided to switch places.

And within a matter of second he crashed into a soft surface of grass as his body fell with a loud thump, his right side taking the brunt of the hit. He laid there wincing waiting for the pain to shoot up from his leg to his brain. But the pain never came and as House opened his eyes he looked down to his leg. Reaching a shaky hand out he felt his thigh though his jeans, he could still feel the scar but the pain was gone.

"You won't feel the pain until we get back," said a voice that broke House out of his trance on his leg.

He turned in the direction of the voice to see Madelyn smirking at him sitting on the ground playing with the grass.

"What did you do to me?" glared House, "and where are we?"

"I didn't do anything," said Madelyn looking up from the grass to smile at him innocently. "Look around you will see where we are."

House narrowed his eyes at her when he saw her resume right back playing with the grass. Looking up from her House looked around his surroundings. It was a yard a big yard, a white picket fence, an apple tree, another tree with a tire swing. House smirked when saw the tire swing.

"I had a tire swing like that when I was a kid," said House pointing to the tire swing. He watched Madelyn looked up from the ground to look at the tire swing.

"That looks like fun," she said.

"It was," nodded House smirking at her, "I used to play on it every day."

"I had a swing set but nothing like that," said Madelyn. "To bad someone is playing on it or I would be all over that."

At her words House turned his head back to the tire swing and sure enough there was a little boy swinging on it with a beautiful woman pushing him higher.

"They look happy," said Madelyn as she watched House stare at the people as they listened to the laughter coming from the woman and squeal of joy come from the little boy.

"They won't be when they see an old man and a dead girl sitting on their lawn," said House sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

Madelyn shook her head and smiled, "They can't see us," she said.

"So we are invisible?" asked House as he watched Madelyn nod to him, "Why did you bring me here?"

Madelyn just stared at him for a second not giving him and answer as she got to her feet and began to walk towards the woman and child. She stopped when she noticed House wasn't following her turning around she smiled, "You coming Dr. House?" she asked.

House narrowed his eyes at her but she just ignored him, "Look you are the one who wanted to know why you are here…follow me and you will see," she said as she walked away.

House watched her walk away as he contemplated what he should do. Sighing knowing he would have to play the little girls game she got to his feet and followed her.

House watched as Madelyn stopped a few feet away from the woman and turned to see him walking towards her. House sighed and continued walking but as he drew closer and actually saw the woman laughing and pushing the little boy he stopped in his tracks.

Her dark brown hair curly hair was blowing in the wind and her face had nothing but pure bliss all over it. But as her eyes opened House sucked in a breath, he knew those eyes, he knew that face…

"Mom," whispered House stepping closer to see the young woman.

And sure enough as he got closer he became even more certain that his young woman was his mother. The gold heart necklace that she always wore glistened in the sun, the House family ring glistening on her finger.

House finally reached Madelyn to stand right next to her only a few feet away from his mother.

"That is my mom," whispered House reaching his hand out to touch her but only to find his hand went right through her. Pulling his hand back he smiled sadly, "God she was so beautiful," he whispered.

"Her son is pretty cute too," nodded Madelyn towards the laughing little boy on the tire swing.

House followed her gaze as he looked at the little boy giggling as his mother pushed him on the swing. He had to be about 4 or 5 years his light shaggy brown hair blowing in the wind and his crystal blue eyes were so full of life and excitement.

"That is me?" whispered House staring down and Madelyn.

She nodded at him as the two turned their gazes from each other back to the sight before them.

"Why are we here?" asked House again his heart hurting at the sight before him.

"Because of this…"said Madelyn nodding towards the two as his mother caught the tire swing and brought her son into her arms as the fell back onto the grass laughing.

"Gregory your mommy is getting to old for his," laughed the woman.

"You are not old mommy," laughed the little boy burying his head into her chest.

The woman just laughed kissed the top of his head and brushed the hair back from his face, "Gregory I have to tell you something," said the woman wrapping her arms around her son.

House and Madelyn watched as a tears fell down the woman's face.

"I need you to be a big boy and be strong okay sweetie," said the woman sitting up and setting her son in front of her.

"Mommy is sick sweetie," whispered the woman taking her sons hand and placing it on her heart, "Mommy's heart is not working very good…"

"I didn't know your mom died," frowned Madelyn looking at House.

House nodded sadly, "She had angiosarcoma which is really rare, cancer in her heart." They turned their heads back to the boy and woman.

"Is it broken?" asked the little boy staring at his mother sadly.

"No it's not broken," smiled the woman sadly, "it just isn't working very good…"

"Can you get a new one?" interrupted the boy again.

"Gregory stop interrupting your mother," smiled the woman. "No mommy can't get a new one. But mommy is going to have to leave you a lot earlier than she ever planned."

"Your leaving me?" cried the little boy.

"Yes in a few months I will be gone," smiled the woman sadly, "I don't want to leave but your mommy is going to go with the angels up in heaven."

"I don't want you to go," cried the little boy.

"I am sorry sweetie but…"

"I will fix it mommy," cried the boy reaching out and touching her heart, "I will be a doctor and I will fix it."

The woman smiled at her son as she reached up a took her hand in his, "You would be a great doctor Gregory but you can't save mommy," she smiled sadly. "I want you to have something," she said as she reached up and unhooked the heart necklace from around her neck.

Reaching over she hooked around the little boy's neck, "Your father gave me this on our wedding night," she whispered. "I want you to have it."

"Give it to someone you love someday Gregory," smiled the woman. "Because even though mommy's heart is broken it doesn't mean it is not full of love. I love you and your father so much. And you too will find someone in your life that will fill your heart with love and when you do you give them this necklace, okay?"

"Okay mommy," whispered the little boy as he hugged his mother.

House couldn't take it anymore he experienced way to much heartache for one day so as he gave his mother one last glance he turned and walked away. He could hear Madelyn's little feet follow.

"She died," asked Madelyn.

"A few months later," answered House as he stopped and stared down at her, "Why did you bring me here? What did this prove?"

"Do you still have the necklace?" asked Madelyn ignoring his question.

"No I gave it to someone a long time ago," said House, "and you still haven't answered my question, why did you bring me here?"

"Who did you give it too?" smiled Madelyn.

"Why…did…you…bring…me…here?" stressed House glaring at her.

"So I could take you to the next place," smiled Madelyn grabbing his hand again as both her and House disappeared into a flash of white light once again.

* * *

Well do you like it? I think it has potential...

REVIEW

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well thank you guys so much for the positive feedback on the first chapter. Let me tell you nothing is better then getting a whomping 14 reviews on the first chapter, and all of them were positive:) I love it! Well I hope you like the new update and keep up those great reviews!**

-

* * *

**Madelyn's Gift**

Chapter 2:

_Theresonly1difference_

_

* * *

-  
_

Once again House found that his heart and stomach have switched places but not instead of soft grass he landed on before he was now currently laying on a dirty bar floor. Pushing himself up he almost had to cover his ears from the loud music that coming from the speaker directly to the right of him.

House began to look around the obviously crowded bar.

"Madelyn," he called his eyes sweeping the bar for the little girl. "Where are you, you little parasite!"

"Dr. House!" called a voice in the direction of the bar.

House turned on the heel of his foot to see Madelyn sitting on the bar top waving him over to her. House rolled his eyes at her but he still found himself making his way over to her. When he reached her he glared, "What are we doing at a bar?" he asked.

"I saved some seats for us Dr. House," smiled Madelyn indicating to the two stools in front.

House looked to the stools she was pointing to where currently two very drunk men were currently sitting talking.

"Did your undiagnosed disease melt your brain?" asked House sarcastically. "There are people there Madelyn."

"Wait for it," said Madelyn staring at the men.

House opened his mouth for another smart remark but Madelyn interrupted him.

"Wait for it," she repeated smirking at the men.

House glared at her but still found himself staring at the men waiting for something to happen. And sure enough about 5 seconds later two very good looking girls walked behind them towards the dance floor. He watched the men stare at the women for a second before there gaze shifted back at each other both wearing identical smirks. And suddenly House and Madelyn were staring at two empty barstools because the occupants that held them previously were now making their way to the dance floor towards the woman.

"See," smirked Madelyn hoping off the bar to one of them empty seats. She reached over and patted the other empty seat and smirked at him, "told you."

"How did you know they were going to move?" asked House sitting in the empty chair.

"Because we are in the past," said Madelyn indicating to the outfits everyone was wearing. "You can't change the past…"

"Chug...Chug…Chug!" yelled a bunch of guys in the corner loud enough to interrupt Madelyn.

Both House and Madelyn leaned back in there chairs to see a bunch of frat guys all racing to see who could drink a pitcher of beer faster. A loud cheer rang out as the the first guy finished his pitcher and slammed it on the table.

They watched as the young man through his fist in the air and celebrated his victory as suddenly he was surrounded with girls. The young man had his arms draped over as many girls as possible as they rubbed themselves up against him.

"That guy is the type my dad told me to always stay away from," smirked Madelyn.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game," smirked House as he watched the young man untangle himself from the woman and walk over to the bar.

"What does that mean?" asked Madelyn staring at House confused.

House tore his gaze away from the young man as he got lost in a crowd of people for a few seconds so he looked down at Madelyn and smirked, "I will tell you when you are older," smirked House.

"That is unfair!" shouted Madelyn glaring at him. "I am dead. I am not getting any older!"

"Well then I guess you will never know," smirked House at her as he picked up his head to see young man breaking through the crowd.

Suddenly a song came on the speaker and as the tune made his way to his ear his eyes went wide.

_So long  
I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long  
Sometimes I don't know what I will find  
I only know It's a matter of time  
When you love someone  
When you love someone_

"Ahh…it's your song," smirked Madelyn as she too knew the special place this song had in House's heart.

"I know where we are," whispered House as he finally took in the young man who came right up to them and leaned right between House and Madelyn. Shaggy brown hair, tall athletic build, converse sneakers and most importantly a Kappa Sigma shirt in gold and blue.

"That's me," whispered House staring at the young man.

"Hey woman can I get another pitcher," yelled the young House.

"Wow you have really good manners," smirked Madelyn.

_It feels so right, so warm and true  
I need to know if you feel it too_

"Why are we here," glared House.

"Because I said so," smirked Madelyn glaring at him back.

"I don't want to be here," glared House. "I don't want to watch this," he said trying to get up but soon he found himself stuck to the stool. He tried to push himself up off the stool a couple times before laughter stopped him.

"You aren't going anywhere Dr. House," smirked Madelyn. "Plus the fun is just about to start," she said pointing to the woman bartender who was making her way over to the young House.

House turned his head and followed her finger to see a beautiful young woman behind the bar walking towards them. Her tight cut up blue jeans showed off her amazing figure while her low cut black tube top showed off her amazing cleavage. Her black ebony hair fell in loose curls down past her shoulders while her bright gray eyes glared at the young rude House.

"You called Master," said the young woman sarcastically.

"Master?" smirked the young House. "I am not usually into the domination of a woman but for a woman as beautiful as you I am willing to give it a shot."

"Wow smooth," smirked Madelyn but she shut her mouth when House glared at her.

_Maybe I'm wrong  
Wont you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?  
This heart of mine has been hurt before  
This time I wanna be sure_

"What do you want," glared the young woman clearly getting frustrated with the flirty man.

"Well I would like a 3 pitchers of Budweiser and then I would like to take you on the date," smirked the young House leaning over the bar so he was quite close to the woman.

The woman just eyed him critically before speaking, "Three pitcher of beer coming right up," she said as she grabbed a pitcher and began to fill it up.

"What about that date," asked the young House.

"Not interested," said the woman not even looking up from her task.

"You're lying," smirked the young House. "Everyone one is interested in me."

_I've been waiting for a girl like you  
To come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you  
A love that will survive  
I've been waiting for someone new  
To make me feel alive  
Yeah, waiting for a girl like you  
To come into my life._

"Clearly not seeing as though I am not even slightly interested in you," said the woman still filling up the other pitcher.

"I am Greg House by the way," smirked the young House not even letting the woman's words hurt him.

For the first time since the beginning of her task the woman picked her head up from the pitcher to stare at the young House, "I know who you are," she said.

"Really?" smirked the young House, "how may I ask?"

"I am in 3 of your classes," glared the woman, "but you would know that if you actually came to class."

"Class is overrated," smirked the young House. "I find that if I go to class it ruins my 4.0," he said talking himself up a little to see if the woman would notice.

"I know you have a 4.0," she said starting the third pitcher, "it doesn't impress me, nor does your IQ level, or your ability to drink a whole pitcher of beer in 45 seconds or your good looks. So you can just stop trying to impress me. I am immune to assholes."

"Oww…that's got to hurt," spoke up Madelyn laughing.

"She hasn't even started," mumbled House rubbing the back of his neck knowing exactly what was coming next.

_You're so good  
When we make love its understood  
Its more than a touch or a word we say  
Only in dreams could it be this way  
When you love someone  
Yeah, really love someone_

"You think I am handsome," smirked young House pointing out the only positive thing she said about him in that sentence.

"Only an asshole would not deny actually being an asshole," sighed the young woman grabbing the pitchers of beer and setting them in front of him.

"You think I am cute," smirked the young House.

"No I think you are annoying," glared the young woman, "that will be 21 dollars."

"Anyway I can trade sexual favors for the drinks," asked the young House digging into his pocket anyway and pulling out the money.

"Not if you were the last man on earth," glared the woman taking the money from him.

_Now, I know it's right  
From the moment I wake up till deep in the night  
There's no where on earth that I'd rather be  
Than holding you, tenderly_

Putting his wallet back in his pocket the young House eyed up the woman's figure appreciatively, "So after work you want to stop by my place," smirked House.

"Do you not take a hint," smirked the woman.

"No," smirked the young House back at her, "so how about it?"

"You're serious?" laughed the woman looking at him like he was crazy. Seeing the look on his face she cracked up laughing, "Ohh…my god you are! Listen here House never, I mean never, will I ever find you sexually appealing enough to have sex with you, ever!"

_I've been waiting for a girl like you  
To come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you  
And a love that will survive  
I've been waiting for someone new  
To make me feel alive  
Yeah, waiting for a girl like you  
To come into my life_

A look of realization crossed the young man's face as he took in the young woman's words, "well that explains a lot," said the young man getting up from his seat.

"What explains a lot?" she asked staring at him in shock that he finally given up.

"You know you could have told me you were gay so I wouldn't have to waste my time with you…" started the young House but he was interrupted when one of his pitchers of beer found themselves thrown in his face dowsing him.

"I am not gay," shrieked the young woman, "just because I don't like the idea of contracting Syphilis, Ghaneria and Genital Warts from you're slutty disease ridden penis doesn't automatically make me gay. It makes me smart!" she hissed as she got out House's money and slammed seven dollars down on the table. "Here is your money back for the beer," and with that she glared at him one more time and walked.

"I like her," smirked Madelyn laughing at the soaked young House. "Who is she?"

House totally ignored the Madelyn as he took in the shocked look his younger counter part was currently wearing his beer as he was wiping the liquid from his face.

A smirk formed on the young House's face as he watched the angry young woman walk away.

"Yo' Tony," yelled the young House getting the attention of the bar owner.

A big biker looking man came over to him and smirked, "I see you met our new bartender," he said taking in House's soaked shirt and hair.

"Who is she," asked the young House.

"That my friend is Lisa Cuddy," smirked Tony.

"Thanks," nodded the young House as he watched Tony walk away.

Both House and Madelyn watched the young man lean over the bar to take one last glace at the beautiful yet terrifying young woman.

"Lisa Cuddy," whispered the young House a smile gracing his lips as he grabbed the beers and went back to his group.

_  
I've been waiting, waiting for you, ooh  
Ooh, I've been waiting  
I've been waiting, yeah  
I've been waiting for a girl like you  
I've been waiting  
Wont you come into my life?  
My life?_

"Lisa Cuddy as in Dr. Lisa Cuddy that nice lady who checked in on me," asked Madelyn staring at House smiling.

"Yes," nodded House staring at the young Cuddy who was serving a bunch of girls at the moment, "we have known each other for a very long time."

"She is very beautiful," smirked Madelyn.

House turned his head and glared down at Madelyn, "Why are we here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" smirked Madelyn.

"No," glared House.

"Well then I guess we will just have to keep going then won't we," smirked Madelyn as she reached out and grasped House's hand encasing them in another bright white light.

* * *

-

**The song used in this chapter was "Waiting for a girl like you," by the Foreigner **

**Well did you like the new chapter...starting to get some Huddy:)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay well here is another update...I hope you like it...i love your reviews too...keep them up!**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**Madelyn's Gift**

Chapter 3:

_Theresonly1difference_

* * *

-

Finally instead of face down on a floor House found himself sitting in an auditorium right smack dab in the middle of the room. Looking around he found it to be packed full of college students and an older man up front speaking in a very monotone voice.

Turning his head to the right House looked down to see Madelyn with a piece of notebook paper in her hand acting like she was taking notes but as House leaned back he could see that she was doodling with a red crayon all over her paper.

"What are we…" started House.

"Shhh," said Madelyn turning to glare at House. "Can't you see I am taking notes here?"

"I can see all right," said House sarcastically, "the picture of the cat or is that a cow really shows your talent as a note taker."

Madelyn dropped her paper and smirked, "For one it is a dog and two shut up the good part is about to start."

"I doubt anything good would happen in this place this guy is as boring as a…" started House but a slamming of the door behind him and a loud curse.

"Shit!"

Everyone in the building including the invisible ones turned their head to see a young man still dressed in his red flannel pajamas and Michigan t-shirt and aviator glasses holding his hand and swearing like a sailor.

"Gregory House," spoke the instructor.

Both young and old House turned their heads up to the front of the room to see the instructor smirking at the young House.

"Now truly I must be dreaming," exclaimed the professor, "because only in my dreams have you actually showed up for an 8 a.m. class."

Everyone turned to see the young House take off his aviators and put them on his head and smirk at the older professor.

"You dream about me Bob?" smirked the young House. "You have no idea how much that means to me" he said putting his hand over his heart and giving the teacher an adoring look.

"Greg," said the professor slowly.

"Bob," said the young House back just as slowly.

The professor narrowed his eyes at him and sent him a warning look.

The young House noticed the look because he put his hands up in surrender and smirked, "okay…okay…I will behave," and with that he scanned the auditorium found his seat which just so happened to be right in front of House and Madelyn and sat down.

This was when House finally took notice to the young Cuddy sitting right in front of him.

"Hello Cuddles," said the young House leaning over.

Young Cuddy turned and glared at the young House.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

The younger House shrugged and threw her one of his handsome smiles, "I figured since we got off on the wrong foot yesterday, you know the part where you through beer in my face, we could try again."

The young House held out his hand in front of the woman, "Hi I am Greg House and I would like to sleep with you," he said with a smirk.

Cuddy just glared at his hand and wrinkled up her nose in disgust, "You are a pig," she glared. She went to breathe in through her nose and coughed, "God you smell like beer…puke and…" she stopped to breathe in again, "cheetoes."

"Scent of a man Cuddles," smirked the young House, "scent of a man," he repeated.

"Scent of a pig," glared Cuddy, "and stop calling me Cuddles you insensitive ass." Cuddy turned her attention back up to the front as the teacher finally started his lecture.

"I tell you what _Cuddles,_" said the young House stretching out her nickname just to watch her tense in frustration, "you go out with me and I will leave you alone for good."

The younger Cuddy's muscles just seemed to tense more but as far as her reaction to House's words she said nothing and continued to stare up at the teacher.

"I don't know how you are still alive," whispered Madelyn.

House looked over to see her eating a bag of popcorn watching the young House and Cuddy banter like it was a movie.

"She is obviously going to kill you," pointed out Madelyn, "I mean look at her. She is practically shaking."

"Why are you showing me the past between me and Cuddy?" asked House watching as Madelyn conjured up a juice box out of thin air and started drinking it.

Madelyn just looked up at him with her big blue eyes and continued to drink the juice until it was always gone only leaving the sound of gurgling as she tried to get every last drop.

House glared at her as he reached over and snatched the juice out of her hand and threw it to the front of the room watching as it went through the wall. Turning to her he glared, "Why are we here?"

"Think back," said Madelyn smirking at him, "think all the way back to when you were that age," she said nodding towards the young House still bothering Cuddy.

"Before her," she said nodding towards Cuddy, "have you ever had to work this hard for a date."

House stayed silent for a second obviously racing his brain for the answer.

"No you haven't," said Madelyn answering for him. "So why is she so different, why do you try so hard for her when the two blondes directly behind us would gladly go out with you without you even trying," she said throwing her thumb over her shoulder and pointing to the two busty college girl blondes eyeing up the young House like the was a piece of meat.

The older House opened his mouth to answer but Madelyn cut him off again, "Don't even try to tell me you didn't notice them either. Both of you noticed as soon as you got in the room," she said.

"So why her?" asked Madelyn looking House directly in the eye. "Why are you trying so hard? Is it because she is special? Is it because you care?"

House narrowed his eyes at Madelyn insinuation.

"Maybe it is because she is smoking hot and has a nice rack," gritted out House.

"Or maybe it is because you actually like her," argued Madelyn narrowing her eyes back at House.

"NO I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU!" bellowed the young House out loud as everyone in the room turned to see the younger House staring at Cuddy with a fake look of pure shock on his face and Cuddy tying to melt him with his eyes.

"Greg is there a problem," asked the teacher smirking at the younger House's display.

The younger House turned his face from Cuddy to stare up front, "No sorry Bob," he smirked, "please continue I find your discussion on liver cancer absolutely fascinating."

"We are talking about the brain Greg," said the teacher slowly.

"Whatever," said the young House waving his hand for the teacher to continue and as soon as the teacher did he turned his head back to Cuddy.

"You know I will just keep bothering and annoying you till you go out with me right?" he said smirking at the glare Cuddy sent his way.

"I grew up with three older brothers," said Cuddy smirking, "what you are doing right now is child's play compared to what I grew up with….but if you want to continue by all means do."

The smirk faltered just slightly on House's face but then a look of realization crossed his face and his smirk transformed into full, "Ohh…I will Lisa my dear…I will continue to do this until you agree to go out with me but it seems I need to up my game…thank god I have 2 more classes with you today so I can practice," he said watching her whip her head around and stare at him in shock.

"You wouldn't," she said slowly narrowing her eyes at him

"I would," said the young House just as slowly back.

The younger Cuddy gave in a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, "Fine but just because I am going out with you doesn't mean I will have sex with you," she said her face scrunching up in disgust at the thought of having sex with him.

The young House jumped in his seat and pumped his fist in the air, "YES!"

"Greg, go home a take a shower and sleep," smirked the professor, "you are nothing but a distraction for the rest of the class."

The young House was snapped out of his victory trance at the professor's words. Turning to the front of the class he threw the professor a smirk and shrugged his and spoke, "Sorry Bob. I got what I came here for," he paused to wink at Cuddy. "I will let you mold these young minds," and with that he went to walk away but stopped as if he was remembering something.

Moving very quickly he swopped down and placed a short kiss to Cuddy's cheek moving his head to the corner of her ear, "I will see you at 7," and with that he walked away.

"You like her," squealed Madelyn practically jumping in her chair pointing to the smug look on the young House's face and the slight blush now on Cuddy's.

"Who wouldn't," defended House. "Even at that age," he paused to point at young Cuddy, " Lisa Cuddy was a fine piece of ass that any man would like to tap."

"Tap?" question Madelyn turning to stare at House confusion evident on her face, "what does that mean?"

"I will tell you when you are older," smirked House knowing it would frustrate her.

"I thought we went through this already!" glared Madelyn, "I am dead I won't get any older!"

House's smirk fell into a frown at her words. She was dead. She was a five year old and dead because he couldn't save her.

"You couldn't save me Dr. House," whispered Madelyn seeing the look on his face, "it was my time. We all have our time…mine just came early."

House sat their quietly a frown still on his face as he assessed Madelyn's words.

"Before we go," whispered House, "because I am sure we are about to disappear in a bright light again, can I ask you something?"

Madelyn stared at him in shock at his soft tone. Not trusting her words she nodded for House to continue.

"Why are you here," he asked, "why are you even wasting your time on me?"

Madelyn stared at him for few seconds before bringing her head forward to stare at the young Cuddy who was currently taking notes and listening to the professor.

"Is it a waste, really?" said Madelyn just as softly. "You Dr. House have saved hundreds of people…what is wrong with someone trying to save you?"

"I don't need saving," whispered House as he too was staring at the young Cuddy, "I am alive…."

Madelyn small hand came down upon House's making him turn his head to her.

"Are you?" asked Madelyn quietly.

House stared at the little girl for a few seconds before he dragged his gaze back to the young Cuddy, "No," he whispered, "Not for a very long time."

Madelyn small hand just squeezed House's larger reassuringly at his words.

"Do you want to be?" asked Madelyn.

House squeezed her hand as a bunch emotion's filled his heart, "I don't know if I know how to anymore," he whispered.

"Sure you do Dr. House," said Madelyn smiling at him, "and I am here because I know what is going to make you happy."

"And what is that?" asked House sarcastically moving from sweet tender House to sarcastic bastard House within seconds, "is it a big box of money, perhaps a new motorcycle, a cake that a naked stripper pops out of…"

"It is love," interrupted Madelyn before his ideas got anymore crazier.

"Love?" laughed House at her answer, "that is your big plan…love!?"

"That is the plan," smirked Madelyn.

"Your plan sucks," said House narrowing his eyes at her.

"No it doesn't," defended Madelyn, "it is a good plan and it will work if you just believe…"

"Ohh…my god when did we enter a cheesy chick flick?" said House rolling his eyes. "Seriously I feel like have watched this scene before…are you going to tell me now that I have to take leap…"

"Exactly," interrupted Madelyn.

House glared at her stupidity as he got up and started to walk towards the exit.

"It is not that hard Dr. House," called Madelyn running to catch up with him.

House maneuvered his way out the door into the hallway following his hazy memory where the exit was.

"I don't fall in love," bit out House, "I don't believe in it."

House found the exit and burst through the doors to the cold winter air. He shivered at the contact of the cold wind on his bare skin but before he could even rub the goosebumbs off his arms a warm coat materialized out of nowhere on him encasing him in warmth.

House stared at the coat in shock as he turned to see Madelyn leaning against the door frame staring at him intently.

"Believe in it Dr. House," said Madelyn, "because it does exist."

House glared at her as he started walking towards the town of building trying to get away from her.

"No one likes to lose control," called Madelyn her voice barely reaching his ears over the roaring wind.

House entered the town and continued to walk before he finally noticed the lack of tiny footsteps or nagging whiny voice.

Turning around he saw nothing but an empty sidewalk.

"Madelyn," called House. Getting no answer he called her name again.

"No one likes to lose control," said a voice in front of him.

House turned around to see Madelyn her hands on a glass window staring inside a restaurant.

"You are a doctor and for doctors control is everything," she said turning her head to stare at him. "But when you fall in love there is no control…there is only chance and that scares you. So you push people away…in the fear of falling in love."

House walked up to her to stare in the glass with her. There he was greeted by the sight of his younger self and young Cuddy sitting across from each eating food and laughing.

He watched as the younger Cuddy was throwing French fries across the table and the young House caught it in his mouth.

The glass seemed to turn into a TV. before his eyes as it changed from him and Cuddy going go-karting, Cuddy cheering him at his lacrosse game, them watching a chick flick, them laughing, kissing, fighting.

"At some point Dr. House you have to make a decision. You can waste your life keeping people out or you can let someone in," said Madelyn nodding towards the screen as it switched to a scene where the young House was kissing Cuddy pulling back and beginning to walk away outside her door. Just when he was about to make it down the steps Cuddy reached out grabbed his hand. Smiling shyly at him she pulled him into her apartment.

The TV. changed again to the young couple kissing on the bed passionately.

Madelyn grabbed House's hand and pulled him through the glass. They entered to see the young House and Cuddy sweaty, breathing hard and naked a white sheet covering them up as they both held onto each other.

"I thought you said you would never sleep with me," gasped out the young House.

"I can't believe we waited all this time for that," gasped out Cuddy, "that was amazing."

Cuddy rolled over on her side her face snuggling deep into the pillow as she prepared herself to go to sleep.

But a shifting on the other side of the bed opened her eyes as she turned to see House putting on his pants getting up and buckling them

"What are you doing," asked the young Cuddy.

The younger House paused as he buckled his belt as he looked up at her, "I don't spend the night," he said reaching for his shirt.

"You don't spend the night," said the young Cuddy slowly trying to understand what he meant by that. A look of realization crossed her face as her brain finally processed what he said.

"Gregory House I will not just be some knotch in you bed post so I will give you exactly 5 seconds to get back in the bed to cuddle and go to bed with me," said the young Cuddy glaring at him, "or I can promise you will never see me again."

"Lisa…" started House.

"One," counted the young Cuddy.

"I don't cuddle," he defended.

"I do," she countered, "Two…"

The young House stood their staring at her in shock clearly not knowing what to do.

"Three…"

"Four…"

"Fine," shouted the young House crawling into bed spooning up next to her.

"Good decision," mumbled the young Cuddy as she set her head back down the pillow falling asleep.

The young House just stared down at her reaching up and wiping away a stray hair in her face and tucked it behind her ear as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her temple.

"Or you can cross them," whispered Madelyn staring up at House. "You can fall in love again like you did here…" she said pointing to the young House.

"Only this time you can let yourself," she whispered sadly as she watched the young House lean down and place one last lingering kiss to her temple and untangle himself from the woman he loves.

Both House and Madelyn watched as he grabbed his shirt and walked to the door opening it but not before look back and give one last lingering look to the beautiful sleeping woman in the bed in nothing but a glistening heart shaped necklace on her neck. Then he walked out gently closing the door on the way out.

"You fell in love," whispered Madelyn, "you gave her your mother's necklace and then you freaked out…"

Both Madelyn and House watched a stray tear make its way down the face of Cuddy's. She turned in the bed to stare at the empty space where House should have been.

"I don't want to see this," whispered House his heart breaking as he saw the young Cuddy begin to sob and grab the heart shaped necklace.

"She fell in love with you," whispered Madelyn sadly.

"And you fell in love with her," she added, "but she was the only one ready to accept it."

Another sob escaped the younger Cuddy's throat and House stared at her sadly.

"I want to go," he whispered.

"Where?" asked Madelyn.

"I don't care," he whispered, "anywhere but here."

Madelyn nodded and grasped House's hand.

"Anywhere?" she asked.

"Anywhere," repeated House giving one last glance at the crying Cuddy before he and Madelyn disappeared in to a blinding white light once again.

-

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well here is another chapter I love your guy's reviews! This is the most reviews I have ever got in only three chapters and hopefully with this chapter it will climb even higher. This chapter is a little shorter then the others but I promise it is worth it and the next one will be longer;) Well I hope you enjoy it:)**

**-  
**

**

* * *

**

**Madelyn's Gift**

Chapter 4:

_theresonly1difference_

_

* * *

-  
_

House landed with a loud thump straight down on a comfortable black couch. Before he could even get his bearings on where he was shouting reached his ears startling him at first. He looked up to see his self leaning on the desk heavily pounding his fist into it as Wilson sat behind his desk staring at his friend in concern.

"I am in pain:" roared the other House.

"You are an addict," answered Wilson.

"Give me prescription Wilson or so help me god…" yelled the other House.

"House!" yelled Wilson finally losing his patience.

"You are in pain yes," clenched out Wilson, "but not enough pain to ingest three times what you are supposed to take a day, you…are…an…addict."

"Wilson I don't need you to be a friend, I don't need you to care," glared the other House. "What I need you to do his write me out a damn prescription so I can get on with my damn life!"

"You know what House," said Wilson grabbing pen and paper and quickly wrote the prescription and handed it to him.

The other House reached out take it but Wilson pulled it back and spoke, "If you continue using like you do you are going to lose everyone who has ever took the time of day to care about you…"

He reached forward and snatched the prescription from his hands, "thank god no one really cares about me then," and with that he was out the door.

House turned in his seat to see Madelyn staring at Wilson sadly.

"You know he just trying to help right?" asked Madelyn.

"I am in pain Madelyn I need those pills and Wilson is just overreacting," said House remembering this fight quite vividly because it happened only a few days prior.

"No he is right you are an addict," whispered Madelyn sadly as she stared at him, "I can see it you know…I can see how your body craves for it."

"Because I need it," stressed House.

"No because you want it," said Madelyn shaking her head, "your leg would be fine if you would just do your exercises but you choose the drugs, you choose the vicidin, you choose the addiction."

House opened his mouth to reply but Madelyn beat it to it.

"Wilson is right Dr. House," she whispered taking her eyes off House to stare at Wilson behind his desk currently with his head in his hands shaking his head, "you are an addict and eventually you will push everyone who cares about you away and die a very lonely man," and with that she reached out and took House's hand and encased them in a bright light.

* * *

They both landed standing on soft green grass. House turned to Madelyn, "I don't care if I die lonely I have never needed people in my life before so why care?"

Madelyn just simply pointed her finger forwards and didn't say a word.

House followed her finger and what he found before him made his eyes go wide with shock

**Gregory House**

**1963-2014**

There was his name in scripted on a tombstone in the ground.

"That is only five years from now," whispered House reaching out and touching the stone. The cold granite under his fingertips made him shiver. Turning to look at Madelyn he spoke, " I die five years from now?"

Madelyn just nodded her answer.

"How?" whispered House.

"Well," said Madelyn snapping her fingers to and there in front of them was a tiny picture screen. He looked at it and he could see Cuddy and him in a screaming match in her office.

"You finally pushed her to her limit," said Madelyn sadly, "you performed a deadly procedure on a patient without her permission and he ended up dying. You were so drugged out that you didn't even know where you were half the time when you were treating the patient. So she gave you an ultimatum, the vicodin or your job…you picked the vicodin."

House watched the screen as his drugged out self roared at Cuddy before stomping out of her office and slamming the door on his way out. Leaving a crying Cuddy in his wake.

"You could never find a hospital to take you after that," whispered Madelyn switching the screen to House just sitting on his couch with a bag of cheetoes and a bottle of vicodin on the counter. Just then Wilson barged in the door and House watched as another screaming match ensued.

"A year later Wilson stopped writing prescriptions for you," she said. "Then you told him the only reason you were even friends with him in the first place is to get your vicodin and now that he wouldn't give it to you anymore you had no need for him."

House watched his counterpart scream something at Wilson most likely along the lines of which Madelyn just spoke. He watched as a look of pure hurt crossed Wilsons face and with one last look at House he walked out the door.

"You lost your two best friends within a year," whispered Madelyn, "but you still didn't think what you were doing was wrong…and you were still in pain. So you took to buying on the streets."

The screen changed to House in grungy looking clothes digging though his pockets for some cash as he placed it in the palm of stranger hand. The stranger counted the money carefully and threw House a bag of white pills. House watched as the instant those pills hit the other House's hand he already had three in his mouth in a flash.

"You continued like this for a three more years," whispered Madelyn, "you were just living off what you had saved up and you practically sold everything you had to get drug money. Your motorcycle, TV, piano…"

"Dr. Cuddy stopped in to check on you one time," said Madelyn changing the screen so that House could see Cuddy entering his practically empty apartment to see him passed out on the floor.

He watched as she wrapped his shaking body in a blanket and took a cool wet towel and wiped the sweat from his head.

"When you woke up she begged you to get help," whispered Madelyn as she and House both watched Cuddy crying pleading with the drugged out House to get help.

"But you simply kicked her out…" said Madelyn as the screen showed House shouting at Cuddy to get out.

"You died three days later," whispered Madelyn as the screen changed to a House shaking on the floor puking from an obvious overdose. "The drug dealer sold you bad drugs and you took too many…resulting in your death."

"You lost the only two people who honestly cared about you so no one knew you were dead," whispered Madelyn. "Your landlord found your body a week later when he came up to collect rent."

The screen flashed to blank and Madelyn stared up at House's shocked face.

"Your cousin in New York was notified of your death," she said softly, "you had just enough money left to pay for the funeral…nobody came though…nobody knew you were gone."

"Wilson drove by your apartment a week later and saw a whole bunch of people moving your stuff or what you had left of it out and he stopped by to ask what happened," the screen went back on to see Wilson's hurt face flash up upon the screen.

The screen changed from Wilson's face to Cuddy's office where she was working at her desk sorting through paperwork. House and Madelyn watched as Wilson began to talk to Cuddy, they slowly watched her face turn from happiness to pure sadness in a matter of seconds. House watched a stray tear make its way down her face before she finally broke down in cried.

All of the sudden a person walked through the screen interrupting them.

"She visits you on your birthday every year," said Madelyn softly as House finally took in the older woman putting flowers upon his grave. He really couldn't recognize her to well but when the grey eye's came up to stare past him he knew exactly who it was.

"Grandma come on!" said a tiny voice from across the cemetery.

House turned to see a little girl in a car waiting for her grandma practically bouncing in her seat.

"I am coming," said old Cuddy as she smiled back at her granddaughter. House watched as Cuddy tore her gaze from her daughter then back to his stone. Reaching up she kissed her fingertips and then placed them gently on top of the stone.

"Goodbye Greg," and with that she walked away.

House was in such total shock at what Madelyn was telling him and the fact that he was now gazing upon a 70 year old Cuddy that he didn't even notice Cuddy walking towards him until she walked right through him.

House sucked in a breath as his heart skipped a bit as she passed through him.

House turned and watched as Cuddy passed through him as she turned on her feet and stared at where he was standing.

"Greg," she whispered staring at the invisible spot.

House watched as the older Cuddy stared directly at him and reached out her hand but as she brought half way she dropped it as she shook her head trying to get her imagination under control but the look of hurt on her face was evident.

House stared at her as he too wore a hurt look,"Lisa," he whispered as he went to reach out to her as she walked away but as he went to grasp her forearm he just went right through her.

The old Cuddy walked slowly away but not before giving turning and giving on last glance.

"She felt me," whispered House watching her walk away.

"Of course she did," said Madelyn softly, "your are her true love, she has loved you since you were in school and till this day she still does…"

"She is a grandma," smiled House sadly, "She got married…"

"She did not get married," interrupted Madelyn, "the love of her life died a long time ago…that little girl is her adopted daughter Rachel's daughter."

"She never married," whispered House sadly.

"No she didn't," Madelyn said softly as she stepped forward and grabbed House's hand giving it a tiny squeeze.

"So I am going to die?" asked House sadly as he stared down at her.

"It depends," smiled Madelyn her bright blue eyes sparkling in the sun light.

"On what?" asked House his heart skipping a beat at the thought of living longer than five years.

"On what life you choose of course," smiled Madelyn incasing them in a bright light once again.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is another chapter! Hope you like it:)**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**Madelyn's Gift**

Chapter 5:

_theresonly1difference_

* * *

-

House was finally getting the hang of disappearing out of thin air and appearing in an entirely different time or place. So when he felt Madelyn flash him out of cemetery he prepared himself to land in on his feet.

With a soft thump House found himself standing upon soft carpet. Gaining his bearing House finally took in his surroundings. He was in a living room that much he knew for sure. It was a very big living room and gorgeous at that. A beautiful black piano in the corner instantly caught his eye and as soon as his sights landed on it he felt himself being drawn to it. Before he knew it he was standing next to it. Reaching out he went to run his fingertips down the soft wood he exhaled when he felt the smooth wood under his fingertips. Running his tips down the keys House was in heaven. This was his dream piano. As he reached the far left of the keys an inscription on the side made his eyes go wide.

_**Piano Concerto**_

_**Nr. 20 d-moll**_

_**KV 466**_

_**1785**_

"It's beautiful isn't it," said a deep rough voice from behind House. "It was made by Bösendofe to celebrate the 250th birthday of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. They only made…"

"27 grand pianos," whispered House finishing his sentence as his fingertips traced the engraving on the side.

House turned slowly to see a very old man leaning heavily on a cane standing in the doorway.

"You can see me," said House narrowing his eyes at the older man.

The old man just stared at the spot in which House was standing.

"Hello," bellowed House loudly trying to get the old man's attention.

"I can't see you or hear you but I know you are there," said the old man smiling sadly as he slowly made his way into the room. Pointing his cane at the piano he spoke, "my wife got me that piano about 40 years ago for a birthday present," he said as he made his way to the piano and sat down slowly on the bench.

House watched the old man's fingers dance lightly on top of the keys stroking them with a gentleness and easiness that surprised House. The beautiful tune flowing from the piano made shivers run up his spine.

"Where's Madelyn?" asked House mostly to himself since the old man could not see or hear him.

"Madelyn isn't here Greg," spoke the old man softly not even looking up from the keys or stop his beautiful playing.

House stared at the old man in shock, "How do you know my name?" whispered House.

The old man continued playing a low chuckle escaping his lips, "She showed you the grave right?" asked the man finally looking from the keys to the spot where House was standing.

House thought about answering but thought against it seeing as the man could not hear nor see him so he just stayed silent.

"It was a scary wasn't it?" spoke the old man as his fingers played the soft rhythm in the Mozart piece. "To know that you are going to die alone…" the old man stopped his train of thought as the piece he was playing reached its peak and the beautiful music seemed to filter throughout the whole world.

The song reached back down to a soft rhythm a few seconds later and the old man picked up where he left off, "but you have a choice right? To change your ways and be happy," whispered the man softly as he smiled at House.

House gave the old man a look that could be read to any one as, "you gotta be kidding me look," as he rolled his eyes for extra affect.

"Greg don't give me that look or roll your eyes," laughed the old man as he stopped playing to set his hands on top of the piano, "you can be happy…I mean look at your house," he said.

At the old man's words House's eyes went wide with shock, "my…my…house?" stammered House staring around the living room in shock.

"God I can remember like it was yesterday when Madelyn appeared in my office and took me all over the place showing me the error in my ways and the future in which I could posses," the old man chucked.

House stared at the old man in absolute shock at his words. House's mind worked in overdrive at the old man's words, "you mean to tell me…" started House.

"That I am you," finished the old man as he laughed, "take away about 40 years and a whole bunch of wrinkles then yes I would be you Greg."

House stared at the man words failing him at the moment as he stared at his future self. And as House gazed upon the man he could now see the resemblance of himself in the man. Same bone structure and bright blue eyes should have alerted House right away that the old man was not just anybody.

"That is why I know you are here," said the older House softly as his fingers started to play another tune, "because about 40 years ago I was standing right where you were, scared as hell and thinking you are delusional…"

"I am delusional…"

"You are not delusional," chuckled the older House, "Greg do me a favor and walk over to the shelf by the fireplace and tell me what you see."

House turned to stare at the fireplace and then back to his older self giving him a calculating look.

"Go on," nodded the older House, "the fireplace surely isn't going to come to you," he laughed.

House sent his older counterpart a mock glare in which was answered by that knowing look at only an 80 year old man can give.

Sighing House turned away from the old man and slowly walked to the fireplace. As he drew closer to it he could see pictures laying perfectly positioned up on the mantle.

House reached the fireplace and when his eyes came down on the first picture his heart literally stopped. There he was with a big genuine smile on his face with his arms wrapped around the most beautiful Cuddy he had ever seen. He was in a tux and she had this beautiful wedding dress on and each one of them looked completely happy and in love.

"We go married," whispered House as he brought his hand up and touched the glass in which the picture was held.

"We just celebrated are 40th wedding anniversary last month," spoke up the older House still playing the soft tune.

House moved on to the next picture to see himself surrounded by the cutest kids he had honestly every seen.

"The oldest is Rachel," spoke the man who was now standing directly behind House as he reached over him and pulled the picture off the mantle. He pointed to the oldest of the kids to a girl about 13 years old with dark black hair and olive colored skin. "Me and Lisa made her adoption official right after we got married," he paused to point to another picture on the shelf where an older woman and a man were standing side by side and holding a boy and a girl in each one of their arms. "She got married to a fine young lad and gave me two grandbabies."

"Then there is Junior," said the older House pointing to a boy who was a spitting image of his father, "or Gregory Daniel House Jr. He is a math teacher at Princeton High School," he pointed to another picture to see a man with brown hair and bright blue eyes smiling brightly with three little girls and a beautiful wife. "Three girls," laughed the old man, "every pregnancy they had he had his heart set on a linebacker but those little girls right there stole his heart."

"Then there is Morgan and Shauna," he said pointing to the two twin girl sitting on House's lap in the picture, "those two are there mother through and through," he laughed. "Morgan is a Dean of Medicine like her mother and is married happily and has a little boy" pointing to a picture of beautiful woman and her husband with a laughing little boy on their lap. "Shauna is a lawyer," he said pointing to a picture with another beautiful woman and her husband with 2 little girls.

"Then there is Aiden Wilson House," he smiled as he pointed to the little boy in the picture, "Aiden is an accountant and his wife is a stay at home mom," pointing to the last picture, "and those are there six boys" as House gazed upon a picture with six smiling boys.

"We had kids," whispered House staring at the pictures in shock.

"And they had kids," nodded the old man.

"Are we…" started House.

"Very Happy," chuckled the older House. "Sure we had are bumps in the road but we are still just in love since the day we met in that bar all those years ago…"

"Greg," called a voice from the hallway.

Both House and his older self turned in the direction of the voice to see a old grey haired fragile looking Cuddy standing in the door way smiling at him.

"Who were you talking to honey?" asked the old Cuddy.

"No one," smiled the old House placing the picture frame back up on the mantle as he walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Are you sure," smiled the older Cuddy, "I could have sworn I heard you talking to someone…are you sure you aren't finally going senile and talking to invisible people?"

The older House let out a throaty chuckle and wrapped his arms around her, "Are you sure you aren't going senile and hearing voices?" he countered back.

"Let's just agree that we are both going senile," laughed the older Cuddy leaning back into her husband's arms.

"We have to go to your grandson's football game," she whispered as she untangled herself from her husband's arms, "I will be in the car waiting," and with that she kissed him on the cheek and walked away but not before call out, "I will leave you to finish your conversation with your invisible friend you senile old fart."

"I told you," called out the older House, "you were hearing things you old hag!" he bellowed.

The girly laughter filtering through the hallway brought a smile to both House's in the room. The older House gave his younger counterpart a knowing look and then he walked over to the piano and grabbed his cane and went to walk out the door but not before turning.

"You really could be happy," whispered the older House and with that he was out the door.

House watched his older self limp slowly down the hallway and out of his sights. The sound of a soft not from the piano however brought his sights back the beautiful piano where Madelyn was sitting on the bench her tiny finger pushing down on one of the keys.

"Where have you been," asked House narrowing his eyes at Madelyn.

"I was here," said Madelyn softly, "I just wasn't needed."

"Did you know that he would speak to me," asked House sitting down on the bench with her.

"No but he did," she said softly, "and I am glad he did because he did way more for you then I could have."

House sighed loudly at her words as his fingers began to play a soft tune on the piano, "I can't believe Cuddy bought a piano like this for me," he whispered as the soft music filtered throughout the room.

He stopped playing and turned to Madelyn, "where are we going next?" he asked.

"Back," whispered Madelyn.

"Back," asked House, "Back to when I was 7 and stole a candy bar, or when I was 17 and lost my virginity or how about…"

"Back home," whispered Madelyn interrupting him.

"As in my office," said House softly staring down at Madelyn in shock.

Madelyn stared up at House tears in her eyes, "yah," she nodded tears falling down her face.

"Hey," whispered House with tenderness he did not know he possessed as he reached over and picked her up and set her on his lap as she cried, "why the tears?"

"I am just going to miss you Dr. House," whispered Madelyn wrapping her arms around House's neck and giving him a hug.

"He kiddo I'll miss you too," whispered House.

"Really?" asked Madelyn pulling back with a smile on her face.

"Sure," said House shrugging.

Madelyn reached forwards and pulled House into another hug. Kissing him on the cheek she whispered in his ear, "you know what Dr. House you are going to be a really good father," and with that she and House disappeared in a bright flash of white light.

-

* * *

**~REVIEW~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so I love your reviews so MUCH! They are so reassuring and it really helps me update when I know all you guys are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it! I think I have like a whomping 81 reviews already on this story and that is only with 5 chapters! I am absulotely amazed;) Well it is the weekend I was bored so here is another update:) I hope you guys all enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

**Madelyn's Gift**

Chapter 6

_theresonly1difference_

_

* * *

  
_

House jerked awake his breathing erratic and his heart beating as if he just got done running a marathon. Snapping up into a sitting position House noticed he was on the floor of his office. Turning his head to look at the clock on his wall he noticed that not even a minute has been passed since Madelyn took him.

"Madelyn," called House as he grunted in pain as his leg protested the movement.

"Madelyn," called House again and was awarded with nothing but silence. Sighing he walked around to his desk and sat down in his chair.

"Was it just a dream?" he asked himself out loud as he buried his head in his hands.

Picking his head up from his head he turned his head towards his computer and what he saw there made his heart stop.

_It's your choice in how you live Dr. House_

There were those exact words, written on a little note in red crayon in horrible penmanship stuck to his computer.

House reached forward and grabbed the piece of paper his fingers cradling it delicately. He ran the tip of his fingers over the lettering.

"Madelyn," he whispered.

Setting the note back on his computer House leaned back and stared at it. His mind reeling in what he should do with this new found outlook in life.

Sighing he knew what he had to do. It would not be easy, he knew it. It was going to be the most difficult thing he has ever had to do but….it had to be done. He would not die, he would not be a loser and he would be happy eventually.

Giving the note one last glance he hopped on his computer and began to change his life.

* * *

Dr. Lisa Cuddy was working diligently on her computer trying to forget the heartache that House has once again caused. But before she could even think too much into it a knock on her door broker her out of her trance.

Cuddy stared at the door as she took in a deep breath pulling her self together before she spoke, "Come in," she called.

Her door opened to reveal none other the Gregory House the exact person she was just thinking about.

"You knocked?" she said in disbelief, "are you feeling okay?"

House just stood in the doorway staring at how beautiful she actually was. His mind flashed to the bar scene where they first met, her crying, laughing, smiling, pouting, her with grey hair, just her.

"Greg," said Cuddy concern evident her voice.

Cuddy's voice snapped House's mind back into action as he shook his head slightly trying to get his mind back on track. Closing the door quietly he limped forward to her desk with nothing but determination in his eyes.

Silently he handed a piece of paper.

Cuddy stared at him critically as she reached forward and grabbed the paper, "what is this? A ridiculous procedure you need me to sign off….." but her voice trailed and her eyes went wide at the letter and form in front of her

"It is a sabbatical request," said House softly.

Cuddy stared from the paper then back up to House, "I know what it is….why?" she asked hurt evident in her voice.

"I am broken Lisa," whispered House his eyes falling to the floor as he found it hard to see the hurt look on her face.

"You are not broken House," said Cuddy setting the paper on the desk as she got up from her chair and went to walk towards him.

She was surprised however to see him step back away from her.

"Don't," said House softly his voice laced with pain, "don't do that….I have to do this and I know if I look you at you and hear your voice begging me to stay I won't be able to say no…I can never say no to you…"

"You say no to me all the time," whispered Cuddy.

"To mediocre things like tests and hospital fundraisers," whispered House, "but not important things…not things that affect us…"

They both stood in silence a safe distance between one another before Cuddy finally spoke, "What is this all about? Is it about the argument we had earlier because I am sorry I crossed the line…I know that we are as not as close as we once were…."

"God Lisa," interrupted House, "this is not about the argument, this about me, this is about the fact that we can't even have a civil conversation anymore without me hurting you…this is about me most likely dying if I don't get my life back together."

"Die?" asked Cuddy her voice slightly higher, "what are you talking…what is going on!"

"I am leaving Lisa, I have to," whispered House as he brought his face up from the floor to stare Cuddy in the face for the first time since they have started the conversation.

"I am not going to sign that think until you tell me where you are going," said Cuddy trying to sound strong.

"Then I will quit," said House softly trying to stop himself from smiling at how cute she looked when she was in administrator mode.

Sighing House walked forward so that he was standing right in front of her. Bringing his hand up he gently stoked her cheek earning a soft gasp from Cuddy.

"I am so sorry about everything I have put you though Lisa…you deserve better," whispered House as he leaned down and kissed her cheek delicately pulling back he gave her sad smile, " I am leaving whether you sign the papers or not."

Stepping back he gave her one last look at her permanently engraving the picture of her in his mind. For when he felt like quitting this mental picture would be the thing to get him through it all.

Turning on his heels House began to limp away. He made it to the door his hand on the knob when her soft voice reached his ears making him stop.

"Greg," she whispered.

House turned to stare at her, it pained him to see a lone tear slide down her face.

"Take care of yourself," she said putting a sad smile on her face, "I will miss you…"

All reservoir the House had built up crumbled at he words and with 4 very large strides House had her in his arms and his mouth on hers in a passionate yet delicate kiss.

They stayed there kissing for seconds, minutes, hours, maybe even years but neither of them could tell. Because at that moment with their lips and tongues moving in a well remembered rhythm they were absolutely lost in one another. The need for air was the only reason they pulled apart. There foreheads resting against one another as they both gasped for air.

"You just couldn't sign the paper and let me go could you?" said House softly as he reached up and ran his hands through her dark curls. Leaning down he placed a couple gentle short kisses to her lips.

"You have no idea what you do to me, do you?" he whispered just centimenters from her lips.

"What do I do to you?" whispered Cuddy as she brought her hands around his neck.

House leaned down and pulled her into his chest as he buried his head into her soft curls, "You scare the hell out of me," he chuckled softly as he pulled back to look her in the eye, "but most of all you make me want to a better man…"

"Can't you see," he whispered in a pained voice, "I am doing this for you, I am don't this for us."

"I have never asked you to change," whispered Cuddy softly reaching up and stroking his cheek.

House grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss to the inside of her palm, "I know you haven't but tht doesn't mean you wish I would."

Cuddy shook her head in disagreement, "I love you just the way you are…"

"Sarcastic, funny, handsome and damn good in bed yes," agreed House smiling down at her, "but the other part of me. The cruel, drugged out part of me…"

"You take the good with the bad," tried Cuddy.

"You deserve only good Lisa," argued House, "You deserve nothing less…"

"Don't you think I should be the one decide what is good for me?" asked Cuddy softly as she tried to pull out of House's grasp.

House felt her try to pull away but he only tightened his grip on her, "No," whispered House answering her question, "because you are willing to have me even with the risk of me hurting you….but I won't risk it, I won't do it…I love you too much to be the cause of any more tears."

Cuddy stared at House in shock at his words, "you love me?" she asked softly.

House nodded a small smile gracing his lips, "Ever since the day you threw that pitcher of beer at me," he smirked.

His small smile turn full blown as he listened to her throaty laugh, "now that was an accident," defended Cuddy a sly smirk on her face, "my hands were sweaty and it just…..slipped."

"Slipped?" smiled House.

"In your direction, yes," laughed Cuddy.

House smiled as he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss but his phone went off stopping it from getting heated.

Pulling away he reached his phone and flipped it open sighing as he read the message on it.

"I have to go," he whispered.

Cuddy's smile left her face at his words, "how long?" she whispered.

"Six months," mumbled House as he dropped his gaze to the floor.

A soft hand came up to his chin pulling his face up to look Cuddy in the eye.

"Be safe," she whispered leaning in and kissing him softly.

"Wait for me?" whispered House his voice pleading with her.

"I have already waited 17 years for you," whispered Cuddy leaning up and giving him one last kiss, "what is 6 months?"

House smiled sadly down at her as he leaned down and held her close to his body before he finally let go of her and stepped back.

"I will be back," he said softly.

"And I will be right here waiting," she whispered.

House nodded gave her one last look as walked out of her office into new life. Only this time there was no blinding white light or a little angel helping him…there was only himself and a folded up piece of paper in his pocket which read, "it's your choice in how you live" and at that moment House had finally chosen.

And as he rounded the corner he stopped in his tracks and froze because at the end of the hallway was a little girl in a bright white dress, long blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes smiling at him and giving him a thumbs up.

He opened his mouth to shout but a shake of Madelyn's head stopped him.

So he stood there watching her as she flashed him a smile and mouthed the words, "good choice," before she disappeared into a bright white light.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Over 100 reviews! That is amazing! Well i know it has been a while but I am experiencing a little bit of writers block on all my stories at the moment...and I have alot of Huddy stories going right now...so I am forcing my writing a bit...I hope it doesn't show;) Well I hope you enjoy the new chapter:)**

**

* * *

**

**Madelyn's Gift**

Chapter 7:

_Theresonly1difference_

_

* * *

  
_

_5 months later_

Cuddy sat behind her desk bored out of her mind. Soon after House left she figured out that she got twice as much work done when he was gone. She figured it was mostly because half the day she would spend chasing him around the hospital making sure he didn't kill his patient or that he did his clinic duty. She was happy she was getting her work done however. Getting work done early meant more time to spend with Rachel.

But as the days and months went by when House was off doing whatever he was doing she couldn't help but feel he left with a little piece of her as well. And if she had a choice between getting out of work early or House being there…she would certainly pick House.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Cuddy was praying to god it was a problem then she would have something to do.

"Come in," she called as she was on the edge of her seat practically bouncing with excitement at the proposition of having something to do besides walk around the hospital.

But when a person she least expects comes walking in her edge of the seat excitement causes her to fall straight out of her chair with a loud thump as her butt crashed into the floor.

The sound a male deep laugh echoed through her office as Cuddy got up slowly and peeked over the desk to look at the figure just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"House," she said slowly.

He looked so young so alive the way he was laughing at her right now. She hardly recognized him; maybe it was because he was actually wearing a suit and tie. Or was it the fact he didn't have a cane? Or was it because he was openly cracking up laughing, a laugh she hasn't heard in nearly 17 years.

"Honey I'm home," he bellowed spreading his arms wide mockingly.

"You know Cuddles being a doctor and all you should know that falling on your ass isn't a way for it to get any smaller," he laughed.

Cuddy's eyes widened in shock, it was him. A smile formed on her face at his comment, Greg House was back and god had she missed him.

Cuddy got up slowly and winced a little as her butt clearly protested the action.

"Do you want to me to rub and kiss it all better?" asked House smirking at her.

"House," laughed Cuddy, "what are you doing here?"

"Well God told me yesterday that you would be falling on your ass in your office and I thought to myself…hell," he shrugged, "that will be worth the flight from Ann Arbor."

"Ann Arbor?" squeaked Cuddy filtering though his sarcastic comments and straight to the parts that matter, "that is where you went! Back to Michigan?"

House finally stopped laughing and looked up to her with smirk on his face, "miss me?" he asked as he turned around and shut Cuddy's door firmly letting her know she can take off her administrator face.

House was not prepared however when he turned around for her to throw herself practically in his arms.

"Umph," cried House as her tiny little body engulfed his.

"I take that as a yes," chuckled House as he wrapped his arms around her and sighed. His nostrils filling with that sweet smell of Lisa Cuddy that he has missed so much.

"You're early," she mumbled into his chest.

"Do you want me to go back," asked House with a raised eyebrow, "because I can if you…"

"Shut up," laughed Cuddy.

They just stood there holding each other in their arms just drawing from each other the comfort that they both dearly needed and missed.

After several minutes Cuddy finally spoke.

"Michigan," she whispered, "really?"

"Can we talk about this later," said House softly as he stared down at her.

"Sure," nodded Cuddy trying to keep her hurt in him not trusting her from revealing itself on her face.

But she must have failed because House noticed right away, "I was thinking over dinner perhaps," he said quickly, "tonight?"

Cuddy opened her mouth to say yes she wanted to scream it on top of the highest mountain. But just as she was opening her mouth she remembered something. With a sigh she spoke disappointment evident in her voice, "I would love too but my babysitter requested the night off…"

"That is okay mini-cuddy can come too," said House shrugging, "unless you were going to let me in your pants tonight…"

House stopped however when he saw Cuddy's eyes widen in shock.

"What," he asked thinking he had said something wrong.

"You want us to go out tonight?" asked Cuddy slowly which was answered by a nod by House. "You want me to bring Rachel…my adopted daughter…who is only 2 years old…with us…tonight?"

House went to go nod his head but he stopped half way and looked at Cuddy with a frightened look in his eyes, "wait is this a trick question?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes her. "I am so confused," he muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck in frustration.

Cuddy walked up to him and touched his cheek softly with her hand, "You really don't care if I bring Rachel?" she asked softly.

"Lisa she is your daughter," said House softly unconsciously leaning into her touch, "I know that with you comes her too…and I want you…I want you so much," he whispered softly. "And for that to happen I am willing to accept Rachel too…that is if you even want her too…" he trailed off his voice breaking in uncertainty.

House felt a tug on his cheek brining his face to look Cuddy in her eyes. He felt his heart flutter slightly when he saw her smiling at him widely, "That is fine," she said softly, "Meet me at my place at 5?"

House stared at her for a second before he nodded.

They stayed silent for a few minutes before Cuddy finally broke the silence, "No cane?" she said softly.

"No cane," repeated House smirking.

"How?" she asked as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Amazing what 5 months of nonstop physical therapy will do to you," he smirked.

"You did your physical therapy?" said Cuddy in shock.

"I did many things," smiled House sadly, "I did my physical therapy, I went to a therapist and let's not forget the whole detoxing off of vicodin thing."

"You detoxed!" said Cuddy her voice rising slightly.

"Yes," smiled House as he wrapped his arms around her hips, "I have been a very good boy these past few months and I think it is time you gave me my present."

Cuddy just melted into his body as she pushed herself farther into his arms, "I am not stripping, popping out of a cake naked or taking away your clinic duty," she laughed.

House stuck out his lip a little at her comment and pouted but amusement was evident in his eyes, "good thing none of those were what I wished for then," he whispered.

"Oh...yeah," whispered Cuddy bringing her face closer to his, "what was it then?"

"I just wanted you," he said softly before swooping down and taking her soft lips in his as he kissed her with all the passion he could muster.

* * *

**REVIEW:)!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another Chapter for you all...enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Madelyn's Gift**

Chapter 8

_Theresonly1difference_

_

* * *

-  
_

At exactly 5 p.m. on the dot House was knocking on Cuddy's door. He nervously pulled on the collar of his shirt as he waited for her to open the door. On his way over to her house he rehearsed what he would say and what he would do all night…but when the front door opened to reveal Lisa Cuddy in a pair of fitting hip hugger jeans and a black low cut shirt all thought went out the window.

Cuddy smiled at him and looked down at her watch on her wrist, "this is first time since I have known you that you actually showed up on time," she laughed as she poked him in the chest. Seeing the look of confusion on his face at her action she shrugged and then smirked at him, "just making sure you were real and not some figment of my imagination."

House smirked at her as he reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his body he smiled when he heard her gasp in shock as she collided with his chest, "would you imagination be able to do this," he whispered before he swooped down and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

He pulled back to see a look of pure bliss on Cuddy's face and smirked.

Smiling up at him Cuddy spoke, "No they do not," she smiled.

House smirked down at her before speaking, "where is the little one?" he asked as he peered around her.

Cuddy smiled, "She is getting her shoes on," she said as she leaned back in the doorway to see Rachel velcroing up her shoes. Tearing up her gaze away from her daughter and back up to House she smirked, "I would like to apologize upfront, right now for my daughters behavior…she is…how can I put this…_a pain in the ass today_," said Cuddy whispering the last part.

House smirked, "Is she?" he asked with a chuckle he moved past Cuddy and looked around for Rachel. Spotting her he walked over to her and sat down in front of the little girl.

House was surprised at how big she has gotten…sure he never really liked the kid before and never paid too much attention to her but seeing her now…..

"Who are you," asked Rachel staring at the man in confusion.

"Rachel don't be rude," scolded Cuddy from the doorway as she looked at House apologetically.

House just smirked at the little girl. He was beginning to like her more and more.

"I am your mom's friend," said House, "you can call me Greg."

"Greg," smiled Rachel. "My name is Rachel and I am this many," she said holding up her hand showing House 2 fingers.

"That is cool," said House gently, "can I tell you a secret Rachel?" he asked.

House watched the little girl's eyes positively glow at the proposition on being told a secret. She nodded quickly at House as she was practically boiling over with excitement.

House leaned in and whispered in her ear something that made the little girl squeal with delight.

Cuddy looked down at the sight before her with confusion as to what House was saying to her daughter that was making her crazy.

House pulled back and smiled down at the little girl, "But…" said House out loud as he went back down and whispered some more in her ear.

Pulling back he smirked down at her, "Can you do that for me?" he asked.

"Yup," smiled Rachel as she got up to stand and then took off towards her room only to return a minute later with a bag.

"You got everything?" asked House.

"Yup," smiled Rachel.

"You ready?" he asked.

Cuddy nodded and narrowed her eyes at House and Rachel trying to figure out what the two were up to.

"Okay let's go then," said House as he ushered them both out the door.

Cuddy watched amazed as Rachel took House's hand as he led her to a black truck.

"She needs a car seat," said Cuddy stopping House from lifting her up in the truck, "maybe we should take my car."

House just raised an amused eyebrow and Cuddy and lifted Rachel up in the truck and a few seconds later he stepped back and smirked at her, "You coming?" he asked.

"Didn't you just hear me?" asked Cuddy getting frustrated with House as she walked towards him, "I said she needs a car…" but she stopped however when the back seat came into view and their Rachel was strapped into a car seat in the back.

"Child strapped into car seat," said House pointing at the smiling Rachel.

"Come on Cuddles…lets go," smirked House as he hoped in the front seat of the truck and rolled down the window, "you coming?" he asked with a smirk.

"Ya mom you coming," hollered Rachel from the back that only increased House's smirk.

"Ya mom," said House copying Rachel's voice.

Cuddy only raised an eyebrow at the two children…this would surely me a memorable day. Walking over to the other side of the truck she hoped in.

House smiled at her before starting the truck and backing out of the driveway.

"Who's truck?" she asked as she looked around the obviously new Dodge pickup truck.

"Mine," smirked House.

"Yours?" said Cuddy surprise evident in her voice.

House just smiled at her and spoke, "You didn't expect me to take you two on the motorcycle did you?" he asked laughing.

"So you bought a truck," said Cuddy slowly thinking she was one surprise away from losing her mind.

"I bought the truck last month…among other things," he said.

"You said 'other things," pointed out Cuddy, "what other things?"

"Ohh…you'll see," said House as he steered the truck onto the express way.

-

* * *

-

Twenty minutes later House pulled off on an exit and came to a stop sign. Tree's surrounded the roads as he peered down the roads to make sure no cars were coming.

"Where are you taking us?" laughed Cuddy as House pulled down a driveway that was full of pot holes and hills which was making the truck shake.

"Go faster," laughed Rachel thoroughly enjoying the bumpy ride.

House just laughed at the little one as he stared back in his rear view mirror watching her giggle and shriek with laughter.

"Seriously Greg," laughed Cuddy as the trees were now rubbing against the truck because they were growing into the driveway, "do you even know where you are going?"

House turned and gave her a 'you got to be kidding look' and just kept driving. About 3 minutes later they pulled up to a gate. Rolling down the window House reached out and pushed a digit into the key pad and the gate opened.

House drove past the gate as the truck rolled onto nice smooth cement. Swerving in and out as he followed the paved path.

The trees ended and at the end of the driveway was a beautiful House. It was all brick and with blue shutters. It had to be three stories high…it was in one word, gorgeous.

House pulled the truck up the driveway and pushed a button at the top of his truck which opened the one of the three garage doors. Carefully parking his car in the garage he shut the truck off and stared back in his rear view mirror.

"You ready kiddo?" he asked as he tried to ignore Cuddy's questioning stare.

"Ya!" shouted Rachel.

House smirked and got out of the truck as he opened the back door to help Rachel out. He led her to a door and opened it for her.

"Go have fun," he said as he let her loose and she ran into the House squealing the whole way in.

"House!" yelled Cuddy who was now getting out of the car, "you cannot let a two year old loose in a house like this and say, 'go have fun,' she will tear the place apart…whosever house this is will be very mad when they come home to fine it trashed," she said as she went to walk to the front door to get back her kid.

House reached forward and snatched Cuddy off her feet before she reached the front door and pulled her into his chest.

She opened her mouth to yell at him but was silenced when House's lips came crashing down on hers.

Pulling back he smirked, "The owner of this house will not be mad…you wanna know why…because the owner of this house just told that kid to have fun. So it was as much his fault then hers."

Leaning down he went to kiss her again but she put her hand up and pressed against his mouth pushing him back, "that would make you the owner," she pointed out.

House laughed at her, "great job Dr. Cuddy you earn one gold star for the day. Shall we go put it on the chart?"

House let her go and walked into the House.

"I know that chart is around here somewhere?" he laughed leaving a stunned Cuddy in his wake.

"Get back here you idiot and tell me what is going on," hollered Cuddy as she chased him though the House trying to ignore the fact that the house was just as gorgeous on the inside then on the out.

She found him in the kitchen in the refrigerator, "Name calling already Cuddles…we've only been on this date for," he paused to look at his watch, "45 minutes."

Taking out two water and a juice box. Sliding a bottled water to Cuddy on the island.

She caught it as it fell of the marble island and glared at him, "what is going on Greg? Where are we? Whose house is this?" she rambled.

"What is going on is…I am spending time with you…where are we…we are on Lake Carnegie," smirked House, "and last time I checked…I own this house."

"Lake Carnegie," whispered Cuddy to herself, "wait you own this house!" she shouted.

"Yes," smirked House drinking his water.

"Hey kid I got your juice box!" yelled House and within seconds a black haired blue came into the room and snatched the juice box from his hand and went to run out the door but not before stopping.

"Thank you," said Rachel and like a bullet she was off again.

"How…when…why?" asked Cuddy her eyes wide with shock.

"I will start with the when," sighed House. "I bought the house 2 months ago…"

"But you were Ann Arbor," pointed out Cuddy interrupting him.

"No," said House shaking his head, "I was here…I was only in Ann Arbor for three months."

House watched Cuddy's face move from shock to anger as she took in his words, "You were in Princeton for 2 months and you didn't even tell me!"

"I was pulling my life together Lisa," said House softly, "I didn't want to come back to you unless I knew I was totally ready."

They both sat in silence for a while taking it all in before House spoke again, "As for the why….well I needed a place to relax…just get away. So I gave up my apartment and bought this place."

"How?" asked Cuddy as she looked around and the huge house, "How could you afford all this?"

House just smirked at her and spoke, "do the math Lisa, how much do you pay me?"

"275,000 a year," answered Cuddy quickly as she was the one who signed their paychecks every month.

"Correct," smirked House, "How long have I been a doctor?"

"Almost 20 years," answered Cuddy.

"Do the math Lisa," smirked House, "I lived in a apartment that charged me 625 a month….a drove a motorcycle…I had the occasional bill and bought myself something I didn't need but other than that what did I spend my money on? Nothing…I saved a majority of it."

"So when I saw this house for sale one day…I just bought it," he shrugged.

"Just bought," repeated Cuddy slowly trying to wrap her mind around the fact that House was actually richer then she was.

"Yup," smiled House.

"You bought a new House, a new truck, anything else?" asked Cuddy.

"Greg…can we go on the boat now?" asked Rachel entered the room drinking her juice box.

"And a boat," pointed out House with a smirk.

* * *

**REVIEW**:)


End file.
